


Princess

by Studpuffin



Series: Smutmas 2k18 [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Dom Mike, Dom/sub, Lots of Crying, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, richie cries, sub richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: Richie is a bratMike teaches him a lesson





	Princess

“You’re looking to get punished aren’t you?” Mike hissed, gripping Richie’s wrist warningly as he reached for his waistband. All afternoon, Mike had been filling out job applications and submitting resumes. His stress levels were high and Richie had been pushing his buttons all afternoon, being needlessly noisy, playing his video games with no headphones, trying to convince Mike to let him blow him while he worked, and generally being a huge brat. 

“Maybe,” Richie smirked up at him leaning forward for a nip at Mike’s jaw, “Or maybe I just want your attention.” 

Mike’s free hand grabbed his chin, “You’re gonna get more than attention if you keep acting like a brat.” 

Richie leaned in, making kissy faces at Mike, “You talk a big game, Mikey,” he chirped, mischief sparkling in his blue eyes. 

Mike growled, pulling Richie up with him. Despite the fact that Richie was an inch taller than Mike, he seemed to shrink under Mike’s hard gaze as he pulled him in so their noses were touching, still gripping his chin. 

“Bedroom,” he hissed, “Strip and kneel in the corner. You wanna act like a brat, I’ll treat you like one.” 

Richie gulped audibly, much to Mike’s satisfaction, “How long do you want me to wait?” 

Mike smirked darkly, “Until I give you permission to stop.” 

 

Riche was pouty. He sat, long black curls tied back with a hair tie, hardwood floor of their bedroom digging into his knees. He clenched and unclenched his fingers against his thighs as he listened to Mike work in the other room. He rested his forehead against the wall, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes behind his glasses. Mike wouldn’t just leave him like this, would he? Sure he was being bratty and annoying but Mike wouldn’t just leave him to sit, alone and cold in their bedroom right? Was Mike really mad at him? 

He scrunched up his nose as he fought back the frustrated tears. He was being stupid. This wasn’t his first time in the corner and Mike always came back to him. He was being silly. A wave of anticipation washed over him as he waited for Mike. Minutes ticked by, each one more slowly than the last. Richie squirmed, nerves, frustration, and discomfort finally pushing him over the edge as he started to cry. 

“Looks like you do know how to follow directions,” Richie nearly jumped out of his skin as Mike laid a warm hand on his shoulder, “Oh sweetie,” Mike tilted his face up with two fingers under his chin, “Why the tears?” 

Richie sniffled pathetically, “Left me alone,” he whispered. 

Mike smiled sweetly, “I’m here now,” he tugged Richie’s curls and Richie nuzzled his face into Mike’s denim-clad thigh, “Look at you. Like a needy, bratty little puppy,” he tugged again, cooing softly as Richie whimpered, “But you waited so nicely and sweetly for me babydoll. I think we need to continue your lessons in patience.” 

Richie nodded, wobbling as Mike helped him to his feet and steered him to their bed, “You wanna come? I wanna see how much you can come,” he kissed the back of Richie’s neck, “Face down,” he directed. 

Richie whimpered, “Mikey…”

“What was that?” Mike snapped. 

Richie squeaked, “N-nothing...sir,” he pressed his chest to the mattress as Mike maneuvered his arms behind his back and tied his wrists together. 

“Thought so,” Mike purred smoothly, “You’re gonna come, over,” he kissed the back of his neck, “and over,” he kissed the dip of his shoulder, “and over again,” he smirked, landing a sharp slap to Richie’s ass feeling a little smug, looking at the pink handprint on Richie’s pale skin, “Pretty in pink,” he teased. 

Richie grinned, “Knew you thought I was pretty,” 

Mike pulled him up by the bicep and kissed him roughly, “Don’t get mouthy you little brat,” he nipped at his lip. He let go of Richie’s arm, chuckling as Richie squeaked, falling back onto the bed, “Pick a color sweetheart.” 

Richie shuddered. They had toys in a range of colors, and all of were almost guaranteed to make Richie come way to fast for either of their liking. 

Which seemed to be exactly what Mike wanted. 

“Purple,” he gasped, “I want purple.” 

Mike kissed his neck again, “Good choice,” he pulled away to admire his squirming, tied up Richie, “The more you pout the more times I’m gonna make you come. Right now you’re at four.” 

Richie gasped, “But…”

“You know the safe word baby. Use it if you gotta,” Mike squeezed his hip reassuringly as he dug around in their dresser from the purple toy. He teasing trailed his fingers along Richie’s spine, landing another slap to his ass, “Beg for it. Tell me what you want.” 

“I want the toy,” Richie mumbled, face buried in his pillow. He yelped softly as Mike’s hand landed on his ass again. 

“Say it so I can hear you.” 

“I want the toy,” Richie turned his head, tears streaking his cheeks, “Please? Please, I’ll be good.”

Mike smiled softly, looking down at Richie, “Ok baby,” he smeared the wet lube over Richie’s hole, scissoring his fingers, “Still open from this morning…”

Richie grinned over his shoulder, “I got bored.” 

Mike chuckled softly, “So needy...couldn’t be empty for a few hours.” 

Richie blushed, biting his lip, ducking his face back into his pillow muffling his whining, “Can I have it please?” 

Mike kissed his hip softly, “Come when you need to baby. Just let me hear you.” 

Richie groaned, hips rocking against the mattress as Mike pushed the toy in and turned it on, “Fuck,” he whimpered, “Not starting off slow huh.” 

“Figured you wouldn’t have the patience princess,” Mike teased, petting his curls as Richie rutted against the bed, “Let go, baby.” 

Richie yelped as Mike landed another slap on his ass, “Can I cum? Please let me cum.” 

Mike kneaded the soft skin of Richie’s ass, “Sure baby,” he kissed the handprint on Richie’s ass, “I told. Over and over and over…” 

 

It had been hours. The room is quiet, save for Richie’s whimpers. He’s lost count of the number of times he had come. His curls had come loose, sticking to his forehead. He wailed softly as he thrust against the pillow, another orgasm overtaking him.

“That’s five baby,” Mike stroked his hair softly. 

“Sir…” Richie nuzzled his face against Mike’s thigh, “I c-can’t…” 

“One more,” he tangled his fingers into Richie’s curls, “You want to stop you know what to say.” 

Richie squirmed “I can-fuck oh fuck,” he moaned as Mike turned up the vibrations again, “Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” he chanted. 

Mike rolled him over onto his back, maneuvering him so his head was hanging off the bed, “I’m gonna put that bratty mouth of yours to use princess. This last one, you don’t get to come until I come.” 

Richie nodded, mouth falling open as Mike stripped off his boxers, thick cock springing free, ”Sir, please. Please let me have your cock,” he poked his tongue out licking at the head of Mike’s cock. 

Mike grabbed his curls, pulling his head back “God baby you have the prettiest mouth…” he traced his thumb over Richie’s lower lip, “Such a pretty boy…”

Richie groaned in frustration, bucking his hips up as precum dripped onto his stomach, “I need to come. Please p-fuck,” he sobbed as Mike squeezed the base of his cock, “Fuck fuck fuck,” he arched up off the bed, “I need-I need…” 

Mike tapped the head against Richie’s lips, “Open up baby.”

Richie whimpered, opening his mouth. He sighed as Mike pushed into his mouth and gripped his shoulders. 

“Taking my cock like a champ baby. Look at you…” Mike groaned, pumping into his throat, “You’re even pretty when you cry,” he purred. 

Richie positively wrecked. Spit was bubbling at the corner of his mouth, tears streaming up into his hair. He gagged as Mike pushed deeper.

“You like that baby? You like making me feel good?” Mike’s head fell back as Richie moaned around, “Oh fuck fuck I’m so close,” he grabbed a fist full of Richie’s curls as he rocked his hips deeper, “Love fucking that pretty mouth of yours.” 

Richie whimpered again, hips jerking with a combination of overstimulation and choking on Mike’s cock. He squirmed in frustration as Mike held him closer, pushing himself deeper down his throat.

“My good boy,” Mike groaned, “My sweet little princess,” he groaned, “You gonna swallow for me?” he gasped as Richie moaned around him, “All of it.” 

Richie groaned as Mike came down his throat. He gagged slightly, swallowing, “I’m so close please let me come…” 

Mike kissed him slowly, “Last one baby. Make it count.” 

Richie’s mouth fell open, making a soundless cry as he came all over his belly. Mike’s tone shifted immediately. He rolled Richie onto his side and knelt down by his face. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” 

Richie smiled as Mike slipped his glasses back onto his face, “Hey handsome,” he leaned forward and kissed Mike’s lips, “Damn you really knocked the wind out of me.” 

Mike laughed, “Takes a lot to leave you speechless,” he teased. 

Richie hummed softly as Mike untied his wrists from behind his back, “Fuck thank god,” he sighed, rolling onto his back. He reached up for Mike, “Shower?” 

Mike smiled, “Sure baby, “ he easily scooped up Richie’s skinny frame, “It’s gonna take a minute to heat up.” 

Richie nuzzled his cheek, “I’ve got time. All the time in the world.” 


End file.
